This invention relates generally to portable illumination devices and more particularly to an improved device wherein LEDs are provided within an elongated, hand-held portable carrier.
There is need for improvements in portable illumination devices wherein complexity of electrical circuitry required for power supply to LEDs is reduced, and wherein there is no need for a transformer to reduce supply voltage. There is also need for an improved simple, lightweight, rugged device employing an elongated tubular carrier in which a row or rows of LEDs is or are supported, as well as a device having improvements in structure and functions as will be seen.
It is a major object of the invention to provide for improvements in portable illumination devices as referred to. Basically, the device comprises:
a) an elongated portable carrier including a housing and a longitudinal elongated window,
b) multiple LEDs carried to emit light toward and through the window,
c) and circuitry associated with the housing to supply electrical power to the LEDs, said circuitry incorporating resistor, capacitor and diode elements to reduce AC input voltage to a level for supply to the LEDs.
As will be seen, the LEDs are preferably spaced apart longitudinally to face toward the window, the spacing of successive LEDs in a row being at least 1.75 centimeters, and the illumination window itself being at least about 12 to 15 inches long. Two such rows of LEDs are preferably provided within a generally tubular plastic housing or carrier between 2xc2xd and 4 centimeters in overall diameter or cross section.
Another object is to provide a hand grip sleeve fitting over one end portion of the generally tubular carrier, the voltage reducing circuitry located at least partly within that end portion, whereby a non-bulky, rugged, reliable, lightweight illumination device is achieved. A support hook may be associated with the opposite end portion of the carrier, as on a second sleeve fitting that opposite end portion.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: